


rest of my life with you

by ziamsquad



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:25:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamsquad/pseuds/ziamsquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Zayn and Liam are having a conversation about who would take the other’s last name if they ever got married, and the conversation ends with one of them proposing to the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rest of my life with you

friday nights were always liam's favourite, because his shift finished early and zayn had a day off. niether of them worked on the weekends, so they could indulge themselves with the though of waking up at midday. zayn insisted on movies though, so liam shrugged and let him prepare food and set up a movie.

  
liam did offer to help, but zayn shot his offer down with a "you've been working all day, let me do this." and liam smiled softly and thanked his lucky stars for such a considerate boyfriend.

liam grabs a few blankets and curls up on the sofa, while zayn chooses a movie. "men in black, is that okay?" he asks, holding the disc up.

"whatever you want, babe." liam shrugs, picking up a chicken wrap from the plate zayn had displayed in fornt of him. "and get some popcorn, too."

It takes another five minutes for Zayn to mocrowave the popcorn and draw the curtains closed. "Okay, now we're good." He sits next to Liam as the movie starts up and lets out a happy sigh.

liam smiles at him fondly as zayn's head takes residence on Liam's chest. zayn's a great person to watch movies with, he always reacts the right way, even if it is the fifth time they're watching the movie. liam hasn't gotten tired of watching zayn being so responsive to a movie even after the four years they've been together.

liam doesn't know what he's done to keep zayn around so long, but it's working so he's not going ot stop. he want's to grow up with him, to move away from their little apartment and start an actual family. the thought wasn't new to liam, but it still shakes him a little, the fact that zayn could spend the rest of his life with him.  
both their families have always been so supportive of the two, they probably wouldn't be surpised if they did decide to tie the knot.  


liam doesn't even know where that though came from, really. he always thought marriage to be a concept to far away for him, but it was probably alot closer than he thought.  
zayn had somehow gotten off the sofa and was now on the floor, leaning back on liam's legs. zayn malik-payne. it fit, pretty much. liam malik-payne.  


liam smiles shyly and glances down at the boy nestling on his legs. "who's surname would you take?" he blurts out, and blushes when he realises what he'd just asked.  


zayn looks up at him, with a crinkly eyed smile. "yours." then he pauses for a second, with a frown. "no, wait. that rhymes. i can't do that."  


he climbs back onto the sofa and the two of them cross their legs and face each other, movie forgotten. zayn looks at him consideringly, "liam payne-malik." he says, "that sounds cool, right?"  


"or liam malik." Liam suggests.  


zayn grins, "i like the sound of that. but double barreling makes it even." he looks excited by the new thought, "so we have like, both of our names. that'd be cool."  


"i was thinking liam malik-payne." liam admits, a lilting smile on his face.  


"huh." he murmurs, "zayn malik-payne."  


"i like it."  


"yeah, so do i."  


they're silent for a moment, thoughtful smiles on their faces.  


"marry me." Liam says  


and it doesn't even come out as a question is the thing, but he doesn't even have time to dwell on it because Zayn looks up him with wide eyes and every coherent though Liam has ever had flies out the window.  


" _liam_."  


"i have a ring." he blurts out, "it's the one -the one that"  


he doesnt get to finish his sentance becuase zayn flings his arms around liam's neck "oh my god, _liam_."  


"is that a yes?" liam asks  


zayn pulls back and looks at him incredulously. "of course, you idiot." his eyes were wet and his cheeks red; liam leans forward and presses a kiss to the corner of his eye.  


he lets out a big breath of air.  


"are you going get the ring anytime soon." zayn sniffles, his lips strecthed into a beautiful smile.  


liam nods dumbly, he uncrosses his legs and stumbles down to their bedroom. zayn had already seen the ring zayn was about to give him, it was the one his grandfather had given him years before, back when zayn and liam were only friends. back then he'd never thought he'd be giving it to zayn. he remembers zayn telling him that whoever was going to recieve the ring from liam was a _'lucky person'_  


he rummages through his bottom drawer and find the small black box that was bordered with silver. he gulps and practically runs back to zayn, "i got it."  


"i can do the whole, uh, kneeling on one knee thing if you like."  


zayn wipes at his eyes and laughs softly, standing up. "that'd be nice."  


liam gets down on one knee, and zayn is a sniffeling mess again. "zayn." he pauses for a moment, "i can look into your eyes and I can easily see myself reflected back. that doesn’t mean much to some people, but to me it’s everything. it means I see myself in you; a part of you that I don’t ever want to let go of. i know you're the only one i want to spend the rest of my life with. will you marry me?"  


zayn's blinking back tears when he nods, and liam fumbles with the band in his hand. he stands up and takes zayn's hand, his bottom lip clamped between his teeth as he gently slides the ring on zayn's finger.  


zayn wraps his arms aorund liam's neck and hugs him tightly. he feels wetness on his neck and smiles down at zayn, "hey." he murmurs, pulling back. "c'mon, that's enough." he wipes at zayn's eyes. "i love you."  


zayns nods, "i love you too, liam."  


liam closes the distance between their lips and manages to capture zayn's lips in a soft kiss. he lifts one hand and cups the side of zayn's face, their lips moving together for what seems like a perfect moment. and it _is_.  


**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE NO WORDS BYE


End file.
